


Eat Your Greens

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Adult Life, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Children, Cute, F/M, Funny, Married Life, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Short Story, Toddler, Voltron, greens - Freeform, oc child - Freeform, pidge is tired, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 23: Little warrior.Pidge asks Shiro for help when their toddler refuses to eat his greens.





	Eat Your Greens

“C’mon Percy, eat your greens”, Pidge said as she tried to feed the black haired toddler some peas. He refused, sticking his tongue out while giving her a cold look of refusal with his gray eyes. He clearly didn’t like the peas, and Pidge was getting desperate. She’d been trying to feed him for an hour now. “Shiro come here and help me!”.

“One second!”, he said and then walked into the kitchen. “What’s up? I gotta pick Erin up from school in a few minutes”.

“Please feed your son”, Pidge said, tiredness in her voice, she had given up completely. “He refuses to eat the peas, he throws them everywhere. He mocks me Shiro, he knows I’m exhausted, and I’ve got less than four hours of sleep these past three days”.

“Pidge, take it easy, he’s just a baby”.

“He is a smart little baby, it’s all your fault. He wants to fight me when it comes to everything, literally everything”.

Shiro took the spoon from Pidge, put some peas on it and carefully moved it closer to Percy. He had expected him to eat, but no. Instead he raised his hand and smashed the spoon out of Shiro’s grip. The peas fell to the floor, rolling in all kinds of directions. The toddler let out a laugh, while his mother sighed in defeat.

“Hey. Not bad”, Shiro said. “He’s like a little warrior already”.

“He can be a little warrior all he wants, if you feed him”.


End file.
